Love Conflict
by Kaede Miko
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a 16 year old girl, is suddenly told that she was engaged by her father with an unknown guy! She has never been in love with anyone before, so how will she end up?
1. The Sakura House

**Love Conflict**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.**

* * *

Hello! I am Sakura Mikan! I'm from the Sakura Family House! The Sakura Family is one of the noble families of all of Japan. I was chosen to be the next family successor, after my father. My mother, Yuka, is currently traveling to different places (~*▽*)~ She comes home once in a while to see father and me. My best friend is Hotaru Imai! She's from the Imai Family, also one of the noble families. We've always been together ever since we were kids.

* * *

"M-Mikan-sama! Mikan-sama! Where are you? It's time for your studies!" said one of the servants breathing heavily.

"B-leh! I don't want to! It's boring and I want to play!" I replied to the servant in a upset tone, while climbing the plum tree.

A young maiden in kimono walks into the garden. "Ah! Hotaru! You came! I've been waiting for you", I said to her with a big smile on my face.

"Again… You should continue your studies, or I won't come to play with you anymore. I don't want a friend who keeps climbing trees like a monkey." she sighed. "Uwah… No! I understand I'll go to my studies! So please play with me when I'm done!" I climbed off the tree and went back into the house.

"I am very sorry, Hotaru-sama to have troubled you..." bowed the servant.

"Its fine, I don't mind" she replied with a smile.

"I'll need to finish reading all these books, so I can play with Hotaru!" I smiled to myself. It has been a long time since I've seen Hotaru.

"As the Sakura family's successor, I have to do my best and not let down mother!" I put on a headband that says "Victory!"

After one hour has past I finished! Time to go to Hotaru~ I go into the main room and see Hotaru.

"Hotaru! I'm done! Now we can go play!" I put on a big smile and ran to Hotaru. She sighed, "Took you long enough, I got tired of waiting."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I giggled a little. "So? Where are we going to go?" she asked.

"Hmm... I haven't thought about it… Ah! I know, we can go to this Dango shop! The dangos are very good!" I took Hotaru's hand and brought her to the dango shop.

* * *

"Here is it…?" Hotaru turned to me.

"Yes! It's here! Let's go in" I went inside with Hotaru.

"Oh, Mikan-chan, you've come again", said the Dango shopkeeper.

"Yes Miruku-chan! This time I've brought my friend!" I replied happily.

"It is nice to meet you. I'm Imai Hotaru" she bowed at Miruku. "It's nice to meet you too, Hotaru-chan! I'm Miruku" she bowed back.

"Miruku-san, eight dangos please!" I requested her

"Right! It's on the house! After all, it's the first time you've brought someone with you~" she went to get 8 dangos.

"Really?! Thank you!" I turned to her happily

Hotaru and Mikan both eat 4 dangos. "You're right, the dangos here really is delicious…!" she said blushing a little.

"Well, thank you. I'm happy to know you like it! Come again!" she giggled a little.

"I'd like another 8 dangos to go… please" I requested Miruku-san. I paid and she gave me the dangos.

"Ne, Hotaru! Let's go visit Shiki-san!" I accidentally bumped into a young man with raven hair and crimson eyes. He had a very angry look on his face.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I bowed and apologized.

"Watch where you're going, stupid!" he retorted back.

"S-Stupid?!" What's up with him! I'm not stupid!

"Sorry…! He doesn't mean that, please forgive him" said a young man with aqua blue eyes and golden hair that appeared.

"I-It's okay… It's my fault for bumping into him" I shook my head and took a step back.

"That's what she said, not let's get away from this clumsy person" he glared at me and walked away. The golden haired boy followed him, calling his name. "Natsume!"

I whispered to Hotaru, "wah... He looks like the prince in the Fairy Tale books…"

"…" Hotaru stated heading to Shiki-san's house again.

"Ahh! Hotaru! Don't leave me" I ran after her. "You should be more careful" she said to me.

"Yes… I'll be more careful…"

* * *

We finally reached Shiki-san's house. I pressed the door bell. Came out a young man wearing a colorful kimono.

"Ah, Mikan-chan and Hotaru-chan! Welcome! Come in." said the man

I ran towards him, "Shiki-san! How have you been?"

"Konnichiwa Shiki-san. Sorry for intruding" Hotaru walked into the house.

"I'm fine. It's such a coincidence; your uncle has come too"

" My uncle too?!" I was surprised and ran into the house to looking for him.


	2. Engagement

**Love Conflict**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.**

* * *

Uncle has rarely visited us due to his busy schedules and business trips… As I walk to the main room, there he was with Hotaru!

I ran towards my uncle and embraced him.

"Uncle! I wanted to see you! You rarely come visit us…"

"A-ha...Sorry Mikan. It's nice to see you again!" he smiled brightly back at me.

Shiki-san has walked into the room.

"I have brought some dangos for us to eat!" I take out the dangos. It was damaged.

"Oh no… The dangos… They're ruined! It must've got ruined when I bumped into that nasty "Natsume" guy…"

"That's what you get for not paying attention", said Hotaru as she ate the dangos one by one quickly.

"Did you say Natsume? Did you mean Hyuuga Natsume" he asked in surprise.

"Who?" I questioned

"Natsume Hyuuga from the Hyuuga family…" explained Shiki-san

"Eh?! So that raven haired boy is from that family…?!" They nodded.

"Ah! I've got to go. I have a boat to ride in just a few hours. Bye, I'll come again and visit you this time Mikan-chan" My uncle waved while walking off.

"Bye uncle… Take Care!"

Hotaru stood up and said, "Sorry, I have to go too. My brother's coming home today" as she walked away.

"Ehhh… Everyone is leaving... I guess I'll go home then. Good bye Shiki-san!"

"Mikan-chan, I'll walk you home" implied Shiki-san

"Eh? Thank you!"

We walked all the way back to my house.

"Well then, bye. Say hi to your mother for me." He walked off back to his house.

"I'm back!"

"Welcome back, Mikan-sama. Your father is waiting for you at the main room" said the the servant from before.

I knocked at the door.

"Excuse me father, you called?"

"Come in" he said

I opened the door slowly and quietly. I took a seat on the cushion.

"Mikan… I have something to tell you" he asked with a serious look on his face.

"Yes, what is it father?" I was getting a bad feeling.

"It has been decided that you're getting a fiancé!"

"W-WHAT?!" I was surprised. Who is it going to be? I don't want to marry to some unknown guy I've never met!

"I know it is shocking. Your fiancé is going to be Natsume Hyuuga. From the Hyuuga Family"

I was stunned. My fiancé is that rude bastard?! No way! I refuse!

"Natsume-kun's mother, Kaoru-san, is very good friends with our mother. They've decided this after talking things through."

"Father! I don't want to marry that guy! He is very rude and... Uhh... arrogant!" I've never met such a guy like him! Who calls someone stupid in their first meeting?!

"You've met him already?" He titled his head a little

"I accidentally bumped into him on the streets…"

"Hmm… Ah! It was decided that you're going to go to the Hyuuga House! So there you can try to get along with him!" He pointed his pointer finger up

"Ehhh, No way…! When?" I was about to cry.

"Ahh… don't cry. I'm sure it'll be okay! It's the day after tomorrow"

"That's so early!" My tears started swelling up.

"… Here, this charm is for you. Your mother and I both got it for you. With this, if you ever feel sad, just think of us" he reaches out for my hand and places an amulet.

"Mm... okay" I wiped my tears away

"I already asked your servant, Nonoko-san, to pack up your things."

"Well then, excuse me. I'll be taking my leave now." I bowed and left the room.

* * *

"Mikan-sama, Are you alright?" She questioned me with a troubled face.

"Yes, I'm just shocked about my engagement… Are my things ready?" I took a deep breath

"Yes Mikan-sama, all your things are ready and packed in your room"

"Is that so? Thank you! I shouldn't be depressed! I should spend my last moments with this house happily!" I put on a big smile on my face

"Mikan-sama…" she smiled

"Okay, thank you Nonoko-chan! I'll be heading to my room now." I turned and walked to my room

"No problem, okay" She bowed at me while I walk away.

* * *

"Since tomorrow's my last day here! I shall have Hotaru-chan come visit me!" I put on a smile while looking at the picture I have of me and Hotaru when we were little.

"Okay! It's getting late I better get to sleep for tomorrow! The first thing I'll do is visit Hotaru!" I took off my kimono and placed it on the kimono hanger. I was wearing a hadajuban under it. I got in my futon and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Today is the last time I'll be here… at Sakura House! It's time to visit Hotaru! I put on my Kimono and walked out of my room.

"Good Morning, Nonoko-chan!" I see her sweeping in front of my door.

"Mikan-sama, Good Morning! Your breakfast has been prepared for you in the hall." She bowed to me.

"Okay, well then I'll be heading there" I waved and went to the hall.

"So, I won't be able to each Nonoko-chan's food anymore once I'm gone….huh." I sighed. I ate all the food that was cooked before me.

"I'm done eating! Now I shall head to Hotaru's house!" I smile energetically and walked out of the hall.

"Ah, Mikan-sama! Where are you going?" Nonoko frantically ran up to me.

"I'm going to visit Hotaru! Well then later." I waved at her and left the gate.

* * *

After a few minute walk I have finally arrived at Hotaru's House! The Imai Family's Household. I press the doorbell. Anna-chan, Hotaru's servant came out.

"Hello, Mikan-sama. I assume you're looking for Hotaru-sama?" She titled her head a little.

"Yes! I have something I want to tell her"

"Please come this way." She turned and led me to Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" I have something I need to talk to you about…" I ran up to her.

""Excuse me, I'll be taking my leave now" she bowed and walked away.

Hotaru sighed. "I assume you have come here to talk about your engagement."

"Eh? How did you know?!" I was surprised by how accurate she was.

"…"

"Well, I will be living in the Hyuuga House starting tomorrow... Please come visit me!" I asked her frantically.

"No, it's too much trouble" She turned away from me.

I grabbed her arm. "Ne, Ne, Hotaru! Please!" I'm going to be lonely!"

"I'll visit you whenever I have time then…" she sighed.

A bright smile lit on my face. "Really?! Thank you, Hotaru! I love you!" I gave her a hug.

"Well then, now you have stated your business, do you want to check out our latest product?" She turned and looked at me.

Ah, Hotaru's family was well known for its' inventions. "Yes!" I replied to her.

"Follow me to my room." She led me to her room.

"Amazing! You even have a penguin!" I looked around her room with amazement.

"It could move." She pushed a button on the penguin and it started moving.

"Uwah! So cute! ~" I ran to the penguin and embraced it.

"You can look at all this stuff for as long as you want. Just don't break anything. "

"Okay~" I retorted.

* * *

A few hours have passed since I went into Hotaru's room.

"Hotaru, I'm going to go now! I have to get ready to go to the Hyuuga House tomorrow. Be sure to visit me! It's a Promise! Bye!" I ran off to the gate

"…"

I have finally arrived back home.

"Mikan-sama, welcome back!" Nonoko-chan said to me

"I'm back, Nonoko-chan. I'll be in my room preparing for tomorrow. Thanks for packing up my things." I retorted.

"No problem, it's only my job! I'd like to be help of Mikan-sama!"

"Thank you!" I walked into my room. I started to prepare for my leave.

As soon as I finished, I went to sleep….


End file.
